Mi vida sin ti o contigo?
by ReptarCorex
Summary: Que pasaria si al saber que tu vida no tiene motivo, tu esfuerzos son en vano hasta que una pequeña mision te cambia la vida!...SASUSAKU! u OoC Dejen Reviews!x3
1. Mi nombre: Sakura

~•~•~•~Capitulo 1~•~•~•~

Hoy como siempre me desperté buscando una razón para levantarme de la cama y como siempre no se me ocurre nada pero aun así me levanto por que me prometí a mi misma que no me dejaría vencer nunca y que seria mas fuerte para ser digna de buscar yo misma al chico que amo......Sasuke.

Bueno, por fin me levante y camine al baño. Tome una ducha  
y salí ya vestida para ir a mi entrenamiento diario con Tsunade-sama. Sali de mi casa y camine hacia el bosque donde suelo entrenar y mientras camino pienso en el. Yo se que soy patetica por pensar aun en el pero no lo puedo evitar, es el unico al que he logrado amar y el hecho de que el a mi no me quiera no cambia nada.

Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba que no escuche cuando mi amigo Naruto me llamaba asi que el se acerco y me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-Sakura-chan que te pasa ??? en que piensas?-pregunto preocupado.

-estoy bien- conteste de inmediato moviendo mis manos negando cualquier duda.

-si como no, acaso me crees un baka o que?- pregunto sarcastico.

-pues ahora que lo mencionas pues talves un poquito-le dije en broma.

-asi pues estas equivocada!- yo se que estas asi por el imbecil de  
Sasuke- me dijo algo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y afirmaba con la cabeza.

-n-no es eso e-es que hoy m-me siento mal e-eso es todo- le dije tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible aunque estoy segura que no me creyo.

_***eres una mentirosa***__  
-callate-le dije molesta a esa vocecilla que me volvia loca cada vez que la escuchaba.  
__***porque? solo digo la verdad***_

-Sakura que te pasa?- me pregunto mi mejor amigo preocupado.

-nada Naruto, estoy bien- woow no se como pero al contestar logre sonreir un poco.

-muy bien Sakura me voy porque tengo una cita con Hinata- dijo mientras ponia cara embobada.

-y que tal te va con ella?- le dije mientras reia.

-bien, el proximo Sabado cumpliremos 2 meses- respondio contento.

-que bueno- le felicite con una sonrisa.

-sii...-dijo un poco melancolico- bueno, adios se me hace tarde!- dijo mientras se iba corriendo y agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

-adios- le grite mientras iba tomando el camino a la oficina de la Hokage. Cuando llege con Tsunade me reprendio por llegar tarde asi que como castigo me hizo entrenar mas que nunca asi que al terminar estaba tan cansada que en cuanto llege a mi casa me bañe y me dormi.

Pero ni en mi sueños estoy en paz porque el esta en ellos. No hay una noche que el no este presente en mi sueños desde hace un mes mas o menos. Por eso ultimamente estoy muy cansada y ojerosa sin mencionar que me siento terriblemente sola desde que mis padres decidieron mudarse a otra aldea que estubiera mas cerca del mar. Asi que me quede sola en mi casa y esa soledad hace que piense mas en el.

-Ramñgrdiagrñam- gruñi al despertar y sentir el sol en mi cara_-rayos komo kisiera kedarme todo el dia en cama-_pense con flojera, pero eso era imposible ya que justo ese dia empezaba una nueva mision asi que como de costumbre tome una ducha me vesti y fui con Tsunade para recibiir instrucciones. Camine a la torre de la Hokage y al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade abri la puerta y me encontre a Tsunade platicando con Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama aqui estoy- dije un poco alto para que notaran mi presencia.

-oh! pasa Sakura y sientate- dijo de manera seria mientras sacaba unos papeles debajo de su escritorio y los ponia enfrente de nuestras narices.

Yo le obedeci y Tsunade continuo -Sakura, Naruto te acompañara en esta mision en la que...- Tsunade estaba a punto de explicarme la mision cuando aparecio Jiraya y se acerco a ella susurrandole algo al oido.

-estas seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-claro que si- contesto muy seguro de si mismo.

-muy bien creo que es el momento de probar que tan buena es mi alumna y ver si puede cn cualquiier mision- contesto sonriente mientras me miraba de manera malevola.

Yo la mire interrogante y le pregunte -que mision debo relizar?-

-a las afueras de una aldea a tres dias de camino encontraron  
a Itachi Uchiha muerto- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponia enfrente de su cara, muy al estilo Sasuke. No pude disimular la sorpresa y la alegria de escuchar eso.

-de verdad-pregunte emocionada.

_***eso quiere decir que Sasuke se vengo y pronto volvera*  
**__-Si!!! y que pronto estara de vuelta!- le conteste a mi inner contenta._

-Sakura si lo que te dije es verdad pero dejame terminar- contesto un poco irritada.

-si- dije de manera avergonzada.

-muy bien en el hospital de esa aldea hay un chico  
muy herido al pareser es Sasuke pero no es seguro que  
sea el- dijo mientras nos entregaba las hojas que minutos antes habia puesto encima de su escritorio.

-**un chico muy herido**- esas palabras resonaban en mi mente.

-tu mision es ir a esa aldea y averiguar si es el o no-

-pero obaa-san porque tenemos que ir a ver si es el bastardo de  
Sasuke- le reclamo Naruto. Yo simplemente no podia hablar  
solo escuchaba a Naruto discutir con mi maestra.

-iran y punto final- dijo seriamente Tsunade. Yo solo asenti con  
la cabeza y sali de alli rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar a casa estaba tan confundida que no sabia que haria si era el. Asi que pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche pensando y a la mañana siguiente decidi lo que haria si es que ese chico era el.


	2. Por favor! Que alguien me despierte!

~•~•~•~Capitulo 2~•~•~•~

Que puedo hacer si yo aun lo amo demasiado no puedo simplemente olvidarlo mi corazón no  
me lo permite pero tampoco puedo perdonarlo así como así después de que se marcho dejándome  
hundida en el dolor y la desesperación. Tal vez y **solo** tal vez el podría llegar a amarme pero que rayos digo él nunca me quiso que me hace pensar que ahora si me querrá soy una tonta por pensarlo, siquiera pero como dicen la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Hoy es el día en que parto hacia mi destino. Me desperté incluso antes de que el despertador sonara. Me bañe y me vestí, tome mi maleta y salí hacia las puertas de Konoha.

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en el. En si es que era o no ese chico en el hospital y que tan graves eran sus heridas. Podría ser que cuando llegara el ya hubiese muerto...........¡¡¡NO!!! El no se puede morir el tiene que vivir para poder restablecer a su clan y además por más que me duela que no me quiera yo lo necesito vivo sin él no sé qué hacer el es mi razón para vivir el hace que tenga deseos de vivir.

-Sakura-chan!ya llegaste!- grito Naruto mientras corría hacia mí.

-Hm? Ah! Ohaiyo Naruto- le dije distraídamente.

-ya es hora de irnos- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia las afueras de Konoha.

-sí, ya vámonos!- dijo con impaciencia mientras empezaba a saltar a un árbol del cual seguimos a otro y así para poder hacer menos tiempo.

-Sakura-chan?- me pregunto Naruto mientras saltábamos.

-Si, que pasa- le pregunte mientras observaba donde pisaba.

-q-que harás…que harás si es **él**?- pregunto con cierta preocupación y nerviosismo en su voz.

-no lo sé........- dije cabizbaja mientras saltábamos.

-aun lo **amas**?- pregunto mientras se detenía en un árbol que estaba a 2 metros lejos de mi.

-no- le mentí pero aun así yo sé que mis ojos me delatan. En ellos se puede ver todo el amor que siento por Sasuke.

-mentirosa, yo sé que no lo has podido olvidar- dijo mientras me miraba con un poco de duda si era conveniente seguir o no.

-es verdad- dije derrotada. No sé porque pero comencé a llorar desconsoladamente -yo lo intente, de veras lo intente… pero simplemente no puedo- este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo misma- confesé mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por los costados de mi cara.

-ya Sakura-chan, no llores- en ese momento Naruto salto hacia el árbol que estaba parada y me abrazo para consolarme. Después de llorar amargamente unos minutos me tranquilice lo suficiente y continuamos nuestro camino.

Caminamos por largas horas en total silencio hasta que el cielo se torno negro y lleno de bellas estrellas así que decidimos acampar y continuar a la mañana siguiente. Cenamos un poco de ramen que traía Naruto y me fui a dormir pero para variar volví a soñar con él.

Pero esta vez era diferente, todo parecía tan..........real. El estaba parado justo en frente de mí, me tomaba por la cintura y cada vez estábamos mas cercas, sus fuertes brazos tomaban con firmeza mi cintura y su cara……por dios estaba a punto de besarme! Vi sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos y se acercaba más y más..........por favor! Que **ALGUIEN **me despierte!


End file.
